


Let Me Drown In Your Paperwork by misura [podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Let Me Drown In Your Paperwork by misuraGossip, idiocy and old files.





	Let Me Drown In Your Paperwork by misura [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Drown In Your Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480276) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



**Text** : [Let Me Drown In Your Paperwork by misura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480276)  
 **Length** 0:09:38  
Podfic Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Let%20Me%20Drown%20In%20Your%20Paperwork%20by%20misura.mp3)


End file.
